


Blindfold and Light

by Fiannalover



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blindfolds, Clothed Sex, Foot Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Even with his vision obscured, plenty of other senses let Diarmuid be overwhelmed by his partner.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Kudos: 11





	Blindfold and Light

It was dark.

Diarmuid grew nervous, although the reason for that was not because of the blindfold shielding his eye, or the bonds tightening his wrists together behind his back. These restraints, joined by the knight being on his knees, still in his usual clothes, gave a strong sight to be appreciated, for sure.

Instead, the nerves came mostly from the person responsible for putting him in this state. Not due to fear and overwhelming coercion, but instead…

“Oi, Dia. You ready?”

Lightly, he shivered, as the words hit his ears with increased intensity, “Yes. I’m yours, I already said so.”

Hearing that, the druid walked forward, footsteps light as feathers, but the particular smell he carried still permeated the air. Smoke, oak, and fire itself, as strong and wild as he always was.

Suddenly, Diarmuid felt his chin be cupped, and raised upwards, with a fierce kiss forcing itself against his mouth, tongue making its way inside without offering a second to breath. Heat, heat, heat, heat. He could feel his pants grow tighter already in response to this, adding to the feeling of restraint he had.

“Already like that, huh. Well, can’t say I judge you. It’d just be hypocritical from my part.” His companion said, getting back up, “Come on, let’s get to it.”

With only that small warning, there barely was time to react before something else, warm and hard, entered his mouth. The unique, manly musk overwhelmed his nose and his taste buds, as his tongue moved around the object, getting used to its size, nevermind the effects it had on his senses.

Taking his hand to the back of the knight’s head, the Caster pulled it back a bit, although making sure his rod remained exactly where it was meant to be. With the body being moved just enough, he put his foot on top of the noticeable bulge that the Lancer sported, bringing forth a gasp.

“I don’t like doing much work, but it’s not fair to leave you unattended.” He explained, pressing down on the tight, spandex pants, making sure the poorly package hidden under them felt the action, pulsing and vibrating from it, “After all, you’re doing such a good job, my Diarmuid. Keep going, keep going.”

The half-order, half-request, reached his ears, hitting him like it was magic itself, making his confidence increase tenfold. Taking the full shaft as deep into his throat as it’d get, he got a pleased moan from the dominant man, which quickly turned into a musky chuckle that further messed with his senses.

As his rhythm intensified, sucking up and down, the Lancer felt it twitch and pulse inside his mouth, at the same time his own member did so, constrained by his increasingly tight pants, and massaged with expertise.. With the salty taste of precum starting to appear, the frenzy only grew, both men ready to explode at any minute.

And then, the druid pulled back, foot still keeping his knight in place, in spite of his willingness and yearning to finish the job.

“Come on now. What do you want, my Diarmuid?”

Laughing, the knight responded, “Come inside me. Please, let me finish my job, Child of Light. Don’t you want me to do so, too?”

“You’re the one who is worshipping me here. But you speak the truth.” Approaching him, and putting his cock inside the man’s mouth, he urged, “Let’s go, my Diarmuid. Suck my Mana dry, won’t you? Get each last drop from me. Do it, do it…”

Working with the same effectiveness as a honeyed, charming siren’s song, the knight returned to his job faster than before, catching his partner by surprise. Both of them already on the edge, this…

“I’m coming. Get ready.”

A mere second after that warning, he followed on his promise, the spurts hitting the man's throat with incredible strength, almost making him choke as he swallowed it down. Overwhelmed as the wave of magical energy filled his body, his own member followed suit before long, leaving the inside of his spandex a sticky, dirty mess.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to recompose himself, the druid took his member out of the other man’s mouth at last, in no real hurry to further undo the bonds. 

Still in the dark, Diarmuid felt the smell of someone’s favorite cigarettes fill the room, as overwhelming as the previous things that reached his senses.

“So? Was that good?”

Chuckling, he answered, “Yes. Yes, it was.”


End file.
